The UPA
by The Gun Freak
Summary: This is obviously a remake. And hopefully the last. Summary: Gumball's life is ruined. He is accused of an A.O.T (Act of Terrorism) and the proof against him is, well, HIGH. He would be on his way to his new life as a prisoner if it weren't for them.


** Sorry i'm doing this again, hopefully it will me the last time I remake a story. It's probably annoying for me to do this, but I can't help but try and fix the mistakes that people point out in the comments. I also want the story to make sence in every way. I also think I can do better with this story. So as the say in France (I'm not French), passons à ce.**

Not many people would find them selves in the situation that Gumball Watterson had found himself in; Sitting in a metal chair, in a poorly lit room, staring at a man that had just told him something that shook Gumball to his core, and had given him a near impossible decision to make. How did he end up here? Stick around and you'll find out.

**(5 DAYS EARLIER)**

Gumball stood in the hallways of Elmore High; blood dripping from his fists. On the floor three feet away was Tobias Wilson, bleeding heavily. A crowd quickly formed around the two of them. Most of them were in shock that Gumball did what he just did. 'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!' Is what Gumball wanted to scream at him, but he didn't. He didn't want to look more like a monster. So he just turned around and left for home. It was the last period of the day anyways.

**(WATTERSON RESIDENCE)**

"Ok young man, tell me exactly why you hit that boy?" Nicole's voice was surprisingly soft, but firm. This surprised Gumball. Usually she would be furious at him when he did something bad. "Well?" she asked impatiently. Gumball stared at the floor. "He was saying our family was a bunch of idiots who should live in the wilderness like the animals that he says we are."

Nicole thought for a moment. "Well that gave you no right to hit him anyways," she finally said. Gumball's jaw dropped. This is not her at all. "Who are you and what have you done with mom?"

Nicole chuckled a bit. "The Anger Management classes are helping with that." She sighed then her face went dead serious again. "The school is suspending you for a week and the Wilsons are suing us. What should be your punishment?" Nicole asked. Gumball thought for a moment. "Asking Penny Fitzgerald out on a date." Nicole gave Gumball a confused look before realizing the joke. She decided to have a little fun with him. "Ok, that and no computer, television, or video games for the week.

Gumball went stiff. He didn't want to ask Penny out. Well, he did, but was terrified by the thought of her saying no, especially after what he did to Tobias. He was about to object when Nicole raced up stairs to the master bedroom and locked the door behind her. She turned to see Richard staring at her in confusion. Gumball started banging on the door saying," NO, NO, I WAS KIDDING!" Richard walked toward his wife and gave her a questionable look. Nicole, on the verge of bursting out laughing, whispered what was going on. Richard was stunned at what she was doing. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Nicole burst out laughing. She fell to the ground and started pounding on the floor with her fists (Still laughing of course). All the commotion drew Lexy, Anias, and Darwin to where Gumball was. He was still standing there, but now his arms were crossed and anger had consumed his face. The others were about to ask what was going on, but were interrupted by Nicole opening the door. She had a huge smile on her face. "I got you good."

Gumball, on the other hand, wasn't amused. He just glared at her with his arms crossed. Nicole sighed. "Gumball it was just a joke." She got down to his level. "How about this, I'll help you ask Penny out once you're ungrounded." Gumball sighed. "Alright." Nicole smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry Gumball, before you know it, everything will alright."

(5 days later)

Those words kept racing in his mind,"Everything will be alright." He wished what she had said was true. He wished that everything would go back to normal. But it wasn't, and it wouldn't. The rest of the week was fine. Gumball stayed at home with his father. They played board games and cooked for everyone before they got home (Richard surprisingly being a good cook). Everything was going fine until the last day of Gumball's week-long grounding. He had to go for a walk that day. If he had just stayed home, things would be different. Because that day, some maniac blew up Elmore High, and the suspect looked exactly like Gumball. He was immediately arrested once the recording on the school cameras were reviewed. The culprit must have known the school cameras weren't color ones.

He was now, officially, a terrorist, even though he wasn't. Gumball was taken to the CIA. They interrogated him, then when they didn't get anything out of him, they shipped him off to a prison. He would have become a prisoner, if not for them. The people who brought him to this strange place saved him from a life of prison, but what did they want with him?

The man came in the room shortly after he woke up from being drugged. What he told Gumball made his fur stand up. "A few months ago we got a transmission from an evil being, referred to as Lord Concord. The guy is a maniac, he blew up thousands of galaxies that had life in them," The man paused," the way the people died was just, inhuman. We tried to stop him but we couldn't. He had his men silently assassinate all the wildcard agents that worked for us, may they rest in peace, then he went for our leaders. Lets just say we got lucky that time."

Gumball was trying to take all of what the man had said in. Then he figured out why he was here in the first place. "He wants to destroy my universe, doesn't he?" Gumball asked. The man nodded confirming it to be true. "Yeah, and his second in command is probably the one who blew up your school." Gumball clenched his fists. The man noticed this and shook his head while smiling. "Don't get mad now Gumball, save it for the battlefield." Gumball looked at him questionably.

"You heard me right kid, unless you want death row for doing something you didn't do, you'll have to join us," the man said. "I'm Mark," the man said as he held out his hand to shake Gumball's. Gumball still trying to take everything in shook his hand. Mark smiled. "Gumball Watterson, I welcome you to the U.P.A, I will be your trainer and mentor for the time you'll be trained," he said. "Now your probably hungry, I'll take you to the food court." The mentioning of food made Gumball's stomach grumble. He didn't realize how hungry he was till now. "Come on," Mark said. Gumball just nodded in agreement, and followed him out the door.

**I'll try to update more often now that i've got past my writers block for this story. **


End file.
